1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator for an ear tag and a method of applying an ear tag to an animal.
2. Related Art
Current pendant design ear identification tags for lab rodents and identification tags that clip around the ears of lab rodents have various problems. For example, such tags may tear out, the animal may get its claw caught under the side of the tag, the tag may catch on another object, etc.